Many consumers reduce the total cost of electrical energy by reducing the total energy usages of electrical loads, such as lighting loads. For example, lighting loads are often controlled in response to occupancy and vacancy sensors, which detect occupancy and/or vacancy conditions in a space, to save energy. Typically, the lighting loads are turned on when the space is occupied and turned off when the space is unoccupied. In addition, consumers are becoming more sensitive to the amount of energy consumed by electrical loads, such as plug-in electrical loads that are plugged into electrical receptacles. Such plug-in electrical loads may still consume energy to maintain a standby mode when “turned off” and are often referred to as “vampire” loads.
Some standards (such as ASHRAE 90.1 and California Title 24) are now requiring that many electrical outlets installed in new construction or major renovations must be controlled (e.g., switched) to provide energy savings. For example, the electrical outlets may be controlled in response to a timeclock and/or an occupancy or vacancy sensor. Such electrical outlets may be coupled to a communication link (e.g., a wired or wireless digital communication link) and may be configured to receive digital messages including commands for controlling the plug-in electrical loads (e.g., in response to the timeclock and/or the occupancy or vacancy sensor).